


Not a Mistake

by ghostofviper



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Car Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for “You wanted me to walk in on you.”





	Not a Mistake

“You wanted me to walk in on you.” Matt Jackson said smugly following you down the hallway. Just moments ago Matt had accidentally walked in on you while you were changing, having forgotten to lock the door to the dressing room. Being a small arena, there was only a small changing area and it was late, the show long since over so you really weren’t thinking about people being around. You had known Matt was here, but he had been in the ring with his brother when you went to change. When Matt had walked in on you wearing nothing but a crop top and thong he had taken his time looking over you prompting you to scream at him to get the hell out. 

While he had left the room, Matt had waited in the hall for you to emerge and was now pestering you. You were walking pretty fast to put distance between you while Matt strolled along at a leisurely pace. The height difference between you two ensured you weren’t getting too far ahead of him despite your best efforts. 

“Oh my god, can your ego get any bigger?” You snapped tossing a glare over your shoulder at the source of your consternation. 

“Not the only thing that gets bigger on me sweetheart.” He said popping his gum as you flipped him the middle finger. 

“Oh, grow up!” You rolled your eyes, keeping your face forward so he couldn’t see the smile tugging on the corner of your lips. He didn’t need any encouragement. Okay, so maybe you thought he was just a little bit cute. That didn’t mean you should let him off the hook for walking in on you, especially since he didn’t seem the slightest bit repentant. 

You pushed through the double doors leading to the parking lot, shivering a bit as the cool night air blew on your bare legs. As you put your car key in your door you noticed you still had your tag-a-long. Opening the door you tossed your purse on the seat before turning to face Matt. 

“What can I do for you Matt?” You asked, exhibiting patience you didn’t necessarily feel. 

“That’s a nice car.” He commented, not responding to your query. “Is it broken in yet?” 

“Broken in? What do you mean?” You were completely confused. “It’s five years old, it should be broken in by now right?” Was there something you were supposed to do to break the car in? You thought, frowning as you noticed Matt laughing at you. 

“God, your so naïve,” He chuckled. “It almost makes me feel bad for all the things I want to do to you.” 

A light bulb went off as you heard his comment. “Broken in…you mean sex? No I haven’t had sex in my car.” You said vehemently. 

“Do you want to?” He asked raising his eyebrows suggestively as he stepped closer to you, making you retreat until your back hit the side of your car, finding yourself pinned between him and the cold metal. You found yourself speechless, unable to form a coherent reply. All you could think was how good he felt pressed up to you and how long it had been since you had been with a man. 

“C’mon Y/N, we’re all alone out here. You want me and I want you. We can make each other feel real good.” He cooed into your ear persuasively. Your eyes darted around the empty parking lot, everyone else long since gone, only your and Matt’s cars left and found yourself nodding your consent. Matt grinned and stepped back from you, maneuvering you out of the way to open the door to the back seat of your Toyota Avalon. 

The two of you climbed in with Matt quickly laying you down on the back seat and pressing himself down on top of you. Your lips met, hesitant at first as you eased into the kiss before Matt pushed his tongue into your mouth. You quickly responded, meeting his tongue with your own, twisting and tangling them together as Matt began running his hands over your body, ghosting over your chest as he made his way to the hem of your skirt to slid it up over your hip as he settled in between your thighs. The rough material of his shorts pressed against your panty covered mound making you moan and push back against his bulge. Taking your cue Matt undid his pants and shoved them down, followed by his boxers, kicking them on the floor. Your panties were pushed to the side as Matt positioned his thick cock against your opening. He pressed in slowly, your pussy gripping him tightly as he eased in. Only after he was fully sheathed inside you did Matt pick up the tempo of his thrusts making you gasp in pleasure as he began pounding into you. Your hands gripped his shoulders, nails biting into the skin as you spread your legs further apart to give him better access. 

“Your pussy feels so good.” Matt moaned as he fucked you. “So damn tight, you’re squeezing my cock so tight.” 

“Harder please,” you plead, tossing your head back on the seat as pleasure coursed through your veins. Matt happily obliged your request, thrusting faster and harder into you as the air in the car became thick with the smell of sex. 

Your bodies slid together the sound of flesh slapping filling the air as you both hurtled towards completion. 

“I’m coming Matt!” You screamed, legs clenching around his hips as he gave a final thrust into you as he climaxed. Your body shook around him, your legs slowly unclenching as you came off your high. A second later a sharp rap on the window had you shrieking in fright.

“Let’s go Matt, we have a flight to catch!” Nick Jackson yelled through the window giving it one last smack for good measure before he walked over to their waiting car.


End file.
